criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Fountain of Youth/Transcript
Previously, on Criminal Case... Ingrid:, the Bureau was created as a special taskforce for SOMBRA... and we've achieved our goal. As such, our work here is done! Lars: No more SOMBRA, no more Bureau? Marina: , that will have to wait! Marina: There's a dead body out in the park! Ingrid: Marina, tell me everything you know about the body! Marina: All I know is that I was in my office getting my things together. Marina: Next thing I know is that I see a dead body out the window in the park. Carmen: What? But didn't we just bring down SOMBRA? Ingrid: Yes, but this murder might not have anything to do with SOMBRA. Ingrid: Carmen, I want you and to go check that park! We'll stay and solve this murder! Chapter 1 Investigate Park. Carmen: , Marina was right! There was a body in the park. Carmen: You're right, we know her! It's Anya Ivanova. She worked for SOMBRA because they appreciated her skills more. Carmen: I don't know if this murder is linked to SOMBRA or not, but we still have to solve it. Let's send the body to Grace. Carmen: That's Anya's walkie talkie. What's that substance on it? We better collect a sample. Carmen: And hang on... Is that Elliot's DigiCool device? What the heck is it doing by the fountain? Carmen: We'll have to go and talk to Elliot about this. Unfortunately, it makes him a suspect. Carmen: SOMBRA or not, , we have to solve this murder. I'm right behind you! Autopsy Victim's Body Grace: I can't believe a SOMBRA agent has been murdered, . Even after we finally brought them down. Carmen (disappointed): Believe me, we know. So what can you tell us about Anya's body. Grace: Well, first of all, let me confirm that Anya's cause of death was drowning. She was drowned in the fountain where you found her body. Grace: Which means that the fountain is your murder weapon! Grace: Now, I recently noticed some diced cooked vegetables on Anya's body, and it turns out that they come from a Russian vinaigrette. Grace: Since they got there while Anya was being drowned, it means they came from the killer! Carmen: So the killer eats a Russian vinaigrette salad! I don't know if they'll be served that in prison, ! Examine Walkie Talkie Carmen: That's a pretty colored substance you got from the walkie talkie, ! Lars will be able to analyze it! Analyze Substance Lars (clueless): I'm confused, . Why would a SOMBRA spy get killed after we brought them down? Carmen: That's not important right now, Lars. What's important is what that substance collected from Anya's walkie talkie is, Lars. Lars: Right. That substance you sent me was wax. Lars: This particular wax is scented, which means it comes from scented candles. Lars: Since the wax got there right after the murder, I can tell you it came from the killer. Carmen: So our killer uses scented candles! Unfortunately for them, they won't be smelling good scents in prison! Ask Elliot Clayton what his device was doing in the park Elliot (clueless): , what's going on? First I'm told that a SOMBRA spy has been murdered... Elliot (shocked): And now you find my DigiCool device in the park?! Carmen: Yes, Elliot. Now, if you don't mind us asking, how did it get there? Surely it didn't get there on it's own. Elliot: It didn't. I was in the park with the Triplets. Elliot: They were complaining about their kite stuck in a tree. I only went to the park to help them get it back. I must've dropped my device in action. Carmen: I see... Elliot, surely you know about the SOMBRA spy that was murdered, Anya Ivanova? Elliot (glancing): Of course. Robert first interrogated her when I scanned her face in the database from a security footage back in Russia. Elliot (yawning): The only time I saw her was at this abandoned church next-door to the Bureau. I often go there to pray for luck. Carmen: Ah yes, I go there sometimes, too. We should probably investigate the church, , since Anya frequently visited there. Investigate Abandoned Church Carmen: This church may look old, , but it's still a good place to pray. Carmen: Back to work. Did you find anything around here? That notebook looks familiar. Let's unlock it. Carmen: And that there camera also looks familiar. We'll have to unlock it also. Examine Notebook Carmen: I knew this note book looked familiar ,! It belongs to Marina! Carmen: We need to ask Marina what her notebook is doing here! Ask Marina Romanova what her notebook was doing in the church Marina: , what do you think of this black glove Jonah gave me? It's very stylish! I might do some hydrographics with it. Carmen: Marina, we need you to forget about your glove and pay attention. We found your notebook at the abandoned church. What were you doing there? Marina (sweating): I... I left my notebook there? Marina: Well, Elliot went to the church for a long time the last time he went. I only went there to check on him. Marina (embarrassed): And it turns out he was already on his way back when I got there... Marina: When we bumped into each other, I seemed to have dropped my notebook without even knowing it. Carmen (thinking): Well, did you ever know that Anya Ivanova, the murdered spy, visited the church often? Marina (shocked): Anya's the one who got killed?! I didn't think she'd be going to a church! Carmen: Well, either way, you'll need to stay in your office until this case is closed. Examine Cute Camera Carmen: That girl in that digital photo looks familiar,... Carmen: You're right. It's Suzuki Sakura, that girl from Japan! She was a suspect in the murder of that family boss. He also worked for SOMBRA! Carmen: We'd better ask Sakura what her camera was doing here. Ask Suzuki Sakura why she was at the church Sakura: ! Long time no see! Congratulations on finally bringing down SOMBRA! Sakura (pleased): And thank you for finding my camera! Where did you find it? Carmen: We found it at the abandoned church. What were you doing there? Sakura: I was only there to get my thoughts together. I'm always going through such bad stuff. Sakura: And a church always makes that stuff feel better, even if it's abandoned. Carmen: Good to know. We'd like to ask you about a spy agent called Anya Ivanova. Sakura: I'm so sorry, . I've never heard of her. I've never even heard the name. Carmen: Well, in the meantime, don't go far, Sakura. We might have some questions for you later. Back at Headquarters... Carmen: , Ingrid was just about to part the Bureau, when all of a sudden, a SOMBRA spy has been murdered! Carmen: Anya's murder may or may not be linked to SOMBRA, but we still have to solve it. Carmen: Elliot and Marina were very familiar with Anya, but Sakura wasn't. Carmen: And so far, none of those guys worked for SOMBRA. Carmen: We'll need a few leads if we want to solve this case. Ingrid: Well, , I actually have a lead for you. Ingrid: Veronica Salter wants to talk to you. Chapter 2 Ingrid: , Veronica Salter wants to talk to you. Carmen (clueless): Veronica Salter? You remember her, right, ? She killed her so-called boss back in Sydney. Carmen: What could she want with us? Ingrid: Well, , Veronica and Anya were cellmates. Veronica thought that would be relevant, she has an idea that will help you with your case. Carmen: Really? Well, let’s go see what Veronica has to tell us. Talk to Veronica Salter Veronica (hopeless): , I hear your solving Anya’s murder. Veronica: Anya was my only friend here. We used to eat vinaigrette together all day long. Carmen: Right, and we heard that you wanted to talk to us? Veronica (blushing): Yes. You might not believe it, , but when I heard you brought down SOMBRA, I decided to join the good side and try to make amends. And I have an idea to help with your case. Carmen (stumped): I’m not sure we can trust you, but go ahead. Veronica: Well, you now know that Anya and I were cellmates. Veronica: So you’re welcome to have a look around my cell if it’s relevant to your case, . Carmen: Alright, Veronica, we’ll do that. Let’s take a look around this cell, . Investigate Veronica’s Cell Carmen: , I’m starting to think I should've trusted Veronica. Looking around her cell definitely seems relevant. Carmen: Hey, I recognize that fur chapka. It belonged to Anya. Veronica: Yes, I think somebody threw it in here, but I don’t know who. Carmen: It has a very colorful stain on it. We better collect a sample Carmen: And look at that note. It says, “Anya, this is your last chance.” Carmen: Whoever wrote it seemed pretty mad at Anya, and wanted to give her one last chance to do something. We’ll need to decipher the handwriting to see who wrote it. Examine Fur Chapka Carmen: That is a very colorful substance on Anya’s fur chapka, ! Lars will want to analyze it! Analyze Colorful Substance Lars (thinking): I’ll get straight to the point, . The colorful substance you collect from the chapka comes from paint from doing hydrographics. Carmen (confused): Hydro-what? Lars: Hydrographics! It’s a method of applying printed designs to three-dimensional surfaces. Lars (excited): You just put the three-dimensional surfaces into water with a printed layer of paint on top, then you shake it, lift it back up, and voila! You have a new design! Lars: Anya was always the spy type of girl, so she couldn’t have gotten it on the chapka herself. Carmen: Yes, and Veronica said she thinks someone threw it into her cell... Carmen: So that means that our killer does hydrographics! Great job, Lars! Carmen: And yes, , I also remember Marina mentioning doing hydrographics! I’ll add it to her profile! Examine Handwriting Carmen: So the handwriting belongs to Marina! Which means she was the one who sent her this note. Carmen: What could she possibly giving Anya one last chance to do? Carmen: You're right, . Only Marina answer that. Let's see what she has to say. Ask Marina what the note was about Carmen: Marina, we found this note where you gave Anya one last chance. One last chance to do what? Marina (sweating): Oh... this is embarrassing. Marina: Well, you already know that I'm a doctor, . Marina: I don't just sit around eating vinaigrette all day. I want to make something of myself as a doctor. Carmen: I thought you've succeeded to be a doctor many times. Marina: Yes, but I haven't helped any one in a while. And I though I could help Anya get her mind back together. Marina: But Anya just kept on rejecting the offer, and she just wouldn't listen to me. Always said that she is exactly what she needs to be. Marina: That's why I sent Anya that note. I wanted to give her one last chance, and she just wouldn't take it. Carmen: Well, Marina, better not find out that you killed Anya for rejecting your offer to help too much. (After talking to Marina) Carmen: I can understand why Marina tried to help Anya. She did seem like she needed to get her mind mack together. Carmen: But Anya did spend time at that church a lot. We should probably check it again. Investigate Church Pews Carmen (clueless): Is that a skull mask, ? I wonder where it came from. Carmen: There's a little substance on it. We better collect a sample. Carmen: And I see you've also found a video camera. Let's unlock it. Investigate Video Camara Carmen: So you've unlocked the video camera, ? Let's press play and see what happens. Start of footage... Sakura: Hello, friends. Welcome to Sakura's Snap- Anya: Hey, you! Can't you see I'm trying to pray here?! Sakura: Oh! I'm sorry! I- Anya: You just go a disturb people while they're praying like it's not a big deal?! Well it is! End of footage... Carmen: Dang, ! Looks like things got a little heated between Anya and Sakura. Carmen: Didn't Sakura also say that she never heard of Anya? We better interrogate her again and get the full story. Ask Sakura why she lied about the victim Carmen: Sakura, found this footage on your video camera. Why did you lie to us about Anya. Sakura: Domo arigato for finding my video camera, ! I've been looking all over for it. Sakura: Anyway, I lied about Anya because I don't like to talk about her. Sakura: As you can see in the footage, I accidentally interrupted Anya's praying at the church while I was recording that video. Sakura: How was I supposed to know she would be there?! It's not like someone tells me right off the bat! Sakura (raging): So I tried apologizing, but Anya wouldn't listen she was just raging mad! Carmen: Well, Sakura, I hope you didn't kill Anya because she accused you of interrupting her prayer. Sakura: No, , I didn't kill her, but I'm glad she's dead. Examine Skull Mask Carmen: , let's put that substance you collected from the mask under the microscope! Examine substance Carmen: So, that substance was face paint, specifically face paint from Mexico. Carmen: You're right, we met someone from Mexico wearing face paint! Lupita Mendez! The mask even has her name on the back! Carmen: The last time we saw her, she was a suspect in the murder of that project coordinator. Carmen: Where can we find her here? Ah, your right, it says "For my jewelry store business." Carmen: So Lupita now works at a jewelry store. Let's ask her why her mask was here at this church. Ask Lupita Mendez why her mask was at the church Lupita: , so good to see you again. And gracias for finding my mask! Carmen: You're welcome, Lupita. What are you doing working at a jewelry store. Lupita (depressed): I had an accident the last time I organized a parade, and I couldn't pay for the damage. Lupita: So I told the boss that I would look for another job and work until I get the money, and so here I am. Carmen: Well, I do hope you get the money soon. Carmen: Anyway, we want to ask you about a certain Anya Ivanova. She's recently been murdered, and we're investigating it! Lupita (stumped): I'm sorry, . I don't know anything about Anya's murder. Lupita: But I do know about Anya herself. She's that Russian spy. I kept seeing her in the newspapers. Carmen: I see... Well, don't go anywhere Lupita. We might have some more questions for you later. Lupita (winking): Don't worry, ! I'll be here all day! Back at headquarters... Carmen: Well, , we questioned more suspects, but we still need more information if we want to find Anya's killer. Carmen: We know Marina wanted to help get her mind back on track, but Anya just kept rejecting the offer. Carmen: Sakura also walked in on Anya when she was praying, and Lupita only saw Anya in the newspapers. Ingrid: , you need to take a look at this! Anya's murder is all over the news! Chapter 3 Ingrid: , you need to see this. Anya’s murder is all over the news! TV News: Agent Anya Ivanova has been murdered! Rumor has it that she wasn’t a hero, she was a villain working for an evil terrorist organization, that has finally been brought down by and his Bureau folks! TV News: But then Anya gets herself killed, after the organization was brought down! What could possibly be going on! Ingrid: , you need to find the killer quickly before things get worse! Carmen: Don’t worry, Ingrid, we’ll find them as fast as we can! Carmen: Good idea, . Let’s go back to Veronica’s cell and look around her bed. Investigate Veronica’s Bed (Before investigating Veronica’s Bed) Veronica: Hello again, . What can I do for you now? Carmen: Well, Veronica, if you don’t mind, we need to take another look around your cell. Veronica: Of course, . You just do what needs to be done. (After investigating Veronica’s Bed) Carmen: Veronica really is trying to make amends. I knew I should’ve trusted her. Carmen: So what did you find, ? Those silver pieces look promising. Let’s piece them back together. Carmen:''And why did you just pick up that piece of paper? ''Carmen: Oh, I see. It has Anya’s name at the bottom. Let’s get your dusting kit and retrieve the rest of the writing. Carmen: And is that a voodoo doll? It looks just like Anya! Carmen: We’ll need to vacuum up those gold shavings on it. Carmen: We’re so close to catching Anya’s killer, . I can almost taste it. To be continued...